My Evil Twin
by Gennadi
Summary: Craig: Finds out that his worst enemy is his twin, his best friend starts falling for his twin's best friend, can life get any worse? Stan: Same situation as Craig. Will they ever accept each other or will they stay enemies forever?


**Craig's POV:**

"This is impossible." I sputtered out.

"It's true; your parents aren't actually your birth parents." My aunt Mabel said looking down at me with her light blue eyes that were full of happiness and wonder, unlike my own dull blue eyes.

"You waited fifteen years to tell me this, why?" I asked angrily, I couldn't believe my whole family had kept something this big a secret from me for all these years.

"Your parents didn't want to upset you, they didn't want you to be sad that your birth parents kept your brother but not you." She explained softly. I couldn't believe it, they had given me up and kept their other kid; I wondered what was so wrong with me that they chose to cast me aside? Mabel must have noticed this because the next thing she said was,

"Your birth parents loved you very much, when you were born, they already had a daughter and they were suffering from a huge gambling debt. They knew that my brother and his wife were desperate for a child so they called them up. They ended up choosing you, you weren't the one that was rejected; you were the one that was chosen."

After she explained that, I began to feel a little better, but not enough to make me totally okay again.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" I asked.

"Your parents are in jail as you already know." She started.

I nodded, my parents had gotten arrested last month for reasons no one will tell me about.

"You know with the baby on the way I won't have room for you, I wish I could but with your sister and the baby it will be too much."

I felt like screaming and throwing something, why was she choosing my little sister over me? Sure she was cute and all but she was a total brat.

"Your birth family would also like to meet you, they want you back."

"No way, I'm not going over there, if they live in South Park they obviously know who I am." I said crossing my arms definitely.

"They do, but your parents asked them to keep it on the down low."

"Who are they?" I sighed out; I might as well let her deliver the final blow while I was down.

"Randy and Sharon Marsh."

I barely had time to register what I had just heard before I was out cold on the floor.

**Stan's POV:**

"You mean _Craig_ is your brother?" Kyle asked passing the ball towards me. We were playing four squares and I had just told him, Kenny, and Cartman the news that my parents had told me that morning.

"Not just my brother, my twin brother." I muttered shaking my head. I couldn't believe that my arch enemy is my twin. It all made sense now, how everyone would always mistake me for Craig when we didn't have our hats on.

"That's not all, the worst part is, he's moving in with me." I said passing the ball to Cartman who was staring off into space. I was surprised that he didn't make any smart ass remark about the whole situation.

"Want me to come over to keep you company while that jerk is there?" Kyle asked.  
"Aw you're going to protect your faggy boyfriend." Cartman said finally coming into the conversation.

"I was thinking that maybe I could come to your house, that way we won't have to deal with him at all." I said, grateful that he had offered to help me out with this crisis.

"You know how my mother is about sleep overs; besides, Craig is probably asking Token or Clyde right now if he can stay the night." Kyle explained with his hand on my arm. I don't know what happened just then, but I felt a sort of electrical jolt go through my body when he touched me just then.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at me curiously.

"Yea, I'm just still out of the loop finding out about Craig and all." I lied, trying to ignore the tent that was starting to pitch itself in my pants.

**Craig's POV:**

I watched as Stan and his stupid friends were over there playing four square, I could tell by their body language and surprised looks on their faces that Stan was obviously talking about me. I was surprised that Cartman seemed to be off in his own little world though, I figured he'd be the first to crack jokes about our situation. I had asked everyone I knew besides those four if I could stay the night but they all seemed to have plans. I knew a lot of kids in school hated me, I just didn't know the whole school did. I glared over at Stan who was still talking with his friends. Perfect Stan Marsh, he has the six foot one chiselled body that would put Adonis to shame. Not to mention his perfectly straight teeth that were so unlike my own crooked ones, his piercing blue eyes, and dandruff free black hair. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way shape or form attracted to Stan Marsh, I just hate how perfect he is. In fact, he and all of his friends looked like they could be on the cover of some magazine or something. Cartman looked like he could be on a fast food bill board with his tall, round body, perfect white smile, dimpled cheeks, and his slicked back brown hair that never seemed to be out of place. Kenny looked like he could be on a surfing pamphlet with his tall lean body, long blond hair, and ocean blue eyes that caused girls to fall to their knees whenever he winked at them. If they had a magazine for fairies, Kyle would probably been on the cover of that with his small stature, loosely curled hair, large green eyes, and pointy ears. I didn't know how long I had been staring at them before Clyde pointed it out to me.

"Why do you keep looking at Stan's crew?" He asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about how perfect they all look." I said without even trying to keep the distaste out of my voice.

"I know; Kyle is so pretty." Clyde replied with a sigh before resting his chin on his hands and staring at him.

"He looks like a girl fairy." I scoffed out. I couldn't believe that one of my friends seemed to be crushing on one of my enemies.

"He's really nice; he gave me his taco at lunch yesterday." Clyde said angrily.

"Can I stay the weekend with you?" I asked; he hadn't been there when I had asked everyone else.  
"Not if you're going to shit talk Kyle." He replied with his arms crossed. I couldn't believe it; Clyde was actually choosing one of _them _over _me._

"Whatever." I muttered before going into the school right before the bell started ringing. I couldn't walk two feet without having someone pointing at me and whispering. Before I was known as the twin brother of the most popular guy in school, mostly everyone just ignored me completely. I actually liked being ignored so this new found fame was pissing me off a bit. I flipped about thirty people off before I finally made it to my History classroom.

"Is it true that you're Stan's twin?" Bebe asked. I remembered last month Clyde and I kept making bets that she would be in a Playboy magazine as soon as she turned eighteen.

"Unfortunately." I replied before flipping her off.

"That's great! Wanna come to my party?" She asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that I had just flipped her off.

"What kind of party?" I asked even though I wasn't really interested.

"A sex party, I already got dibs on you." She said with a giggle.

"Who is all going to be there?" I asked trying to get on her good side, when I was asking people if I could stay the night, it had never occurred to me to ask the girls, Bebe might be my only chance for that to happen.

"Just you, me, Stan, Kenny, and whoever else wants to come." She replied with a wink.

"You mean goody two shoes Stan is going to a sex party?" I asked in shock.

"He better be or you're not invited." She said with her eyes turning dark but with her cheerful smile still intact. It then hit me; Bebe was only being nice to me to get close to Stan.

**Stan's POV:**

"Are you honestly going to go to that sex party next weekend?" Kyle asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Of course not, do you honestly think I want to be bored to death while everyone tries to suck each other's faces off?" I asked.

"Is Wendy going?" He then asked causing me to emit a low groan. Wendy and I had broken up ages ago; she was now in a perfectly happy relationship with Tweek.

"Probably not, her boyfriend hates parties." I said putting emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"I can't believe Tweek actually got a girlfriend." Kenny muttered breaking into our conversation.

"Why not? He's a nice enough guy and he has calmed down a lot since we were kids." Kyle said. He was right, Tweek had calmed down a lot; I think the one who had changed the most though was Butters, his once nice and understanding attitude he once had was now rude and intolerant, he was also rapidly gaining weight, it was like he was becoming the next Cartman.

"What are you fags talking about?" Cartman asked walking up to our table. Speak of the devil.

"What are you doing here fat ass? You don't even take Art." I asked irritably.

"The teacher was being a bitch so I left; she's totally on her period you guys." Cartman said like that explained everything.

"Out of all the places you could have gone you chose the classroom we're in?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Don't flatter yourself; I went to all the other classrooms before this one." Cartman scoffed, I could tell he was lying though.

"So Bebe is a total bitch, she's inviting everyone to one of her stupid parties except me." Cartman then started grumbling.

"She didn't invite me; I think she's still pissed at me for rejecting her." Kyle said. That shocked me; I didn't even know she had asked him out.

"You never told me she asked you out." I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"It's no big deal, I just told her that I was gay and that I couldn't date her." Kyle explained.

"Y-you're gay?" I stammered out. I didn't wait for his reply before I stood up and walked out of the room.


End file.
